A Curse and Love
by stina222
Summary: Isabella & Stefan were best friends & lovers. She leaves because she has to find the moonstone and destroy it. When she comes back to Mystic Falls will she find more than just the moonstone? Perhaps love? Bella & Stefan Friendship. BellaXDamon pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES & I DO NOT OWN THE CHARCTERS.**

**Note: Not all of my information may be accurate with the Vampire Diaries. I have not read the books, so this is based off of the TV show. Also I have not even seen ALL episodes (I got started kinda late). So please excuse any spelling errors, grammar mistakes, and any mistakes concerning Vampire Diaries. Thanks in advance. **

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella POV**

I was running as fast as I could through the forest, carrying the witches grimoire. I heard someone shouting and I pushed myself further. I finally busted out from a wall of bushes into an open area. I saw the Bennett witch in a ring of fire while a vampire from the outside was begging her to stop. She threw the necklace into the air...destroying it. The fire went away and I ran to the witch, pinning her down with my hand on her neck. Her eyes opened in fear then recognition. Things became silent and I felt three other pair of eyes on me.

"Hello Isabella," the witch said. I was surprised at first, but I did not show it. The only way she would know who I am is if her body was being possessed.

I smirked, "Hello Emily."

"I cannot allow for the tomb to be open. I had to do it. It had to be destroyed."

I rolled my eyes, "You and I both know that there is another way to open the tomb. Your grimoire." I said as I waved the grimoire in the air with my free hand."

"No you cannot do it. These people do not deserve to know such evil. Isabella please, these are innocent people."

"I don't care," I snarled, "Look Emily, I'll get the tomb open, get who I want out of there, and close it before anyone else gets out. And if someone else does happen to get out, I'll kill them."

She looked at me deep in the eyes, "NO". She then passed out. I knew that when she woke up, it would no longer be Emily. I let go of her neck and stood up. As my eyes drifted I saw two vampires and a human. I smirked.

"Hello Stefan. It has been a while, hasn't it?" He looked at with wide eyes.

"Please Bella. Don't do this." He pleaded with me. I softened at that. Stefan and I used to be best friends, but then we turned into lovers. A part of me stilled loved Stefan and by the look in his eyes, the feeling was mutual.

"I'm sorry Stefan. I have to, but I promise that innocents will not die. I will be careful."

"Bells...he's not in there." I froze, wide eyed.

"What are you talking about? Of course he is in there. I saw him get put in there in 1864 Stef. He has to be in there."

He shook his head at me, sadly. "After you left, I ran into a coven of vampires. They know him and said that he is not in the tomb. That they saw him."

"Stefan, I tried everything and everything led me to the tomb. I need to know where the moonstone is and he is the key to its location."

"I know and I am sorry, but he is not in there."

"How is that possible?"

"He was able to compel a guard to let him go." We both stood there a moment looking at eachother.

"Okay. I believe you Stefan," he instantly relaxed at that, "but I am still opening the tomb. I have to see for myself."

"Bella..."

"Stefan. Trust me, okay?"

"Okay." I smiled at him and he returned the smile. I then heard groaning behind me. The witch was waking up.

"Where am I? What's going on?" She looked close to tears and was panicking. I walked over to her and her eyes widened when she saw me, "Who are you?" I decided that if I wanted her to comply and open the tomb for me, I need to seem like I'm not a threat. I gave her a disarming smile and reached out my hand, "I'm Isabella, but you can just call me Bella."

She looked at me warily and took my hand. I lifted her to her feet.

"We will all explain, just go with Elena for now." She nodded and walked over to the carbon copy of Katherine. Elena looked at me, "How do you know my name?" I smirked, "I know everything, but like I said, everything will be explained later. Just get home and rest." Elena looked over at Stefan and he nodded his head to tell her that it is okay.

"Come on Bonnie" Elena said as she drug her away. I turned back around to see Stefan and another guy with raven black and and striking blue eyes. I assumed that he was Stefan's brother. I reached out to him.

"Hello, I'm Isabella. I'm assuming that you are Stefan's older brother?" He looked at me with a hard expression that turned determined. He took my hand and kissed it, "You assume correct. I'm Damon." he released my hand then said, "Who are you and how are you going to open the tomb? Why do you want it open?"

I smiled at him and his questions, he was very hot, but I shook that thought away. "All in due time. Lets go back to the boarding house and I will explain.'

Boarding House

"Now explain." Damon said. Damon went over to the bar and got himself a drink. I ignored him and turned to Stefan with a hard glare.

"I'll admit that I really hate the fact that your with Katherines twin, but you led her on and now you plan on leaving her? Who are you to do such a thing Stefan!" His eyes opened in surprise then answered, "Too many people have died because of my presence. I can't give her a normal life. I can't do this to her. Leaving seems like the best thing to do."

"Hello! Can we forget about Saint Stefans love life for a second and get back on track!" Damon yelled. Damon then ran over and pinned me to the wall. "Explain!" I glared at him, grabbed his wrist and twisted it, braking it. He yelped in pain. As I left his grasp I said, " Patience Damon." He snapped his wrist back into place.

I looked over to Stefan, "We will finsih this discussion later, but now I better explain myself." I went over to the bar and got myself I drink. Damon and Stefan sat down, and I sat down across from them. Stefan gave me a small smile of support. He already knew my story.

"My name is Isabella Marie Petrova. I am Katerina's, well you know her as Katherine, and Elena's ancestor. I am 893 years old. When I was human, I had a child out of wed lock. I was shunned and I left the country. It was then that I met Klaus. I was wary, but then I fell in love. Little did I know he was just compelling me. Anyways, he fed me his blood when we made love and one day I was kidnapped. The group of people that kidnapped me, believed that I was a witch. What gave them that idea, I do not know. They brought me to an open field and hung me. It took me seven and a half minutes before I actually died. A few minutes late I awoke, and I broke the rope. They were shocked and tried to burn me, still thinking I was a witch. I drank one of them dry and completed my transformation. I ended up killing them all. Then, little by little, Klaus's complusion was wearing off. I started to remember. I realized how evil he was and how he never loved me and how I never loved him. I ran, met a witch and she gave me my lupis lazuli and I lived my life. Eventually, I found out that there was a curse. The sun and moon curse. If a vampire broke it, then vampires could be in the sun without burning, and if a werewolf broke the curse, then they could transform whenever they want. I.." I was cut off by Damon.

"What the hell? Werewolves? I'v been alive for 145 years and not once ran into one."

Looking at him I said, "Then your lucky. One bite or scratch from a werewolf and your dead. Their bites are fatal to vampires. Anyways as I was saying...I found out that Klaus wanted to break the curse. At first, I accepted that but then I thought, 'Why would he want to break the curse if he could already walk in the sun'. I spent years doing research and learned from his brother, another original vampire, Elijah, that the curse wasn't real. There was a curse, its just that it was on Klaus. Klaus is a vampire and a part of him is wolf, but that wolf part is not active. If he breaks the curse then that means not only will he be a vampire, but he will be able to transform as well. He would be unstoppable. Ever since then I have been looking for the moonstone, to destroy it. A vampire named Nicholas knew where it was at. But before I could ask him, he was put into the tomb here. I have been looking for a way to get him out and I found it. I just need your Bennett witch and her grandmother to do a spell from Emily's grimoire."

"So you can get the tomb open?" Damon asked, a little excitment shinning in his eyes.

"Yes. I will discuss this with the witch tomorrow and have her get her grandmother. I should be able to have it open tomorrow night if all goes according to plan."

Stefan looked at me, "Are you sure about this?"

I smiled at him, "Positive." Damon looked at the exchange between us and asked us how we knew eachother.

**(NOTE: Bella replaces Lexi in this story)**

"I met Stefan soon after he turned; he tried to attack me." I said while laughing. Stefan gave a sheepish look and a chuckle.

"Anyways, I helped him with his blood lust and we became the best of friends. I have always drank human blood and Stefan did so too but after a while he changed to the bunny diet, "I said while smirking. Stefan rolled his eyes at me.

"Bella helped me with control and she helped me find myself again. My humanity."

"We stayed together for a long time, eventually becoming lovers. We would be together for some time, then split and travel, then meet again and so on. I was with Stefan when I heard news on how to open the tomb. Stefan agreed that Klaus needed to be stopped and supported me. I left for three years and WA LA here I am today."

An Hour Later

"Where are you staying?" asked Stefan.

I raised my eyebrow, "Are you offering?"

"I guess I am."

"Well then it seems like I'm staying here," I said while grinning.

Stefan ran up to me and enveloped me in a large bone crushing hug.

"I missed you B."

"I missed you too Stef."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**BELLA POV**

I groaned and opened my eyes. At first I didn't register where I was at, but then I remembered that I'm at the Boarding House in Mystic Falls. I got up and went to get a quick shower. After that I got dressed in black skinny jeans, black high heeled fashion boots, a deep purple tight low cut shirt, and of course a black leather jacket. I added some accessories and then started on my hair. My hair was curly and pushed over to the right side. I ruffled it and ran my hands through my hair to give it that just woke up/ sex hair look. **(Outfit and hair on profile)** I thought I looked hot so I went down stairs to see Damon and Stefan in the kitchen. Both of their eyes widened when they saw me.

"Good Morning!" I said with a super cheery voice.

"Morning Bella." Stefan replied with a grin. Damon just nodded at me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"So what's for breakfast boys?"

Damon grabbed a bag out of the fridge and threw it at me. "I hope you like AB positive." He smirked at me. I just smirked back ripped it open and drank. I licked my lips when I was done. "Yumm... my favorite." I winked at him.

Stefan turned to me, "We can go to the grill if you want?"

"Sounds fantastic! Get some grub, eat a pedestrian, then come back to base to and make plans!" I said while rubbing my hands together.

"Don't feed in Mystic Falls. The council is on high alert." Stefan said to me worridly.

I waved my hand at him like it was nothing. "Who cares? I mean who is the one in charge of this all... the tracking and killing vampires in the Falls?"

Damon gave me an amused look, "The Falls?" I just wiggled my eyebrows in return. Stefan ignored this exchange.

"Sheriff Forbes."

"Oh... Caroline's mother."

"How do you know that?"

"I know everything! Anyways, the obvious solution is just to kill her. Kill everyone on the council. They are no match for vampires."

"You can't just go in guns blazing." said Stefan.

I scoffed, "Pssh watch me." Stefan grabbed my arm as I started walking away. "Please Bella, don't hurt anybody here." I waited a second then responded, "Ok, no killing in Mystic Falls. Gotcha." He nodded at me.

"Now lets get to the grill. I'm in the mood for human food."

_Mystic Grill_

We had just got done eating and now I was ready for blood. None of that blood in a bag crap. Fresh blood.

"Well that was a delicious meal, but now it's time to quench my thirst."

"Bella..." Stefan started but I cut him off. "Don't worry Stef. I won't kill anyone. And it's not like those blood bags are horrible but I prefer my blood at 98.6." I got up and walked out the back. I saw an employe taking out the trash. I walked up to him.

"Excuse me." I said innocently. He turned back to look at me.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"Actually you can." I felt my eyes darken and my fangs extend. He was about to scream but I put my hand over his mouth and bit his neck. I drank until I heard his heart at a very slow pace. I cleaned up and compelled him.

"You will not remember what just happened. You were taking out the trash when you fell and hit your neck on the corner of the garbage can."

"I fell" He repeated robotically. I smiled and turned around. When I did I saw Stefan and Damon. Stefan looked ready to go and Damon just appraised me.

"Lets roll." I said.

_Boarding House_

"So what is your big plan?" Damon asked sarcastically yet seriously.

"Well I assume that Elena filled Bonnie in on what she knows." I looked over at Stefan for him to confirm what I said. He nodded.

"I also assume that last night you snuck out and updated Elena about me, right?" Stefan nodded again.

"Good. Now all we need to do is go over to Bonnie's and tell her about this spell we need her to do. She is a young witch so she will need help. That is why she will call her grandmother to come help."

Stefan looked skeptical. "What if they refuse to help?"

I gave him a DUH look and said, "Threaten them."

"Bella you said that you wouldn't hurt anybody."

"And I won't Stefan, just because I threaten them does not mean I will go through with it. Jeez," He gave me a sheepish smile then. "Anyways, once the tomb is open, Damon can get Katherine and I will get Nicholas. If Nicholas isn't in there... well I'll deal with that later. Lets go."

_Bonnie's House_

"I won't do it! Emily destroyed that necklass for a reason. She doesn't want the tomb open and so neither do I." My patience was wearing thin so I decided to stop being nice."

I pinned her to the wall with my hand on her throat. She looked surprised. "Listen here you witch, if you and your grandmother don't open this tomb tonight then I will slaughter your entire family while you helplessly watch. Got it?" He nodded her head... well at least tried to. I dropped her and she started to gasp for breath. I turned around and saw Damon smiling and Stefan glaring at me with a disapproving look.

"Don't look at me with those judgy little eyes Stef." I turned back around to Bonnie. "So will you do it? For your family?" She hesitated then nodded. She got up and went to the phone.

"Grandma? Its Bonnie. I need your help..."

_Later that night_

I watched as Bonnie and her grandma started chanting. Damon and I were anxiously waiting for the tomb to be open. When it was we both ran in there as fast as we could. I looked around and I saw...


	3. Authors Note!

**Hey guys! So it has been soooooo long since I last updated and I apologize for that! I actually had all 3 of my stories completely written and the documents were on my Ipod and my Ipod broke! I wasn't able to retrieve the stories and so I was deflated. I put a lot of work into the stories and they were all deleted! So I just wasn't interested in re-writing them all. But now it's summer and I think I'm going to try and continue all of my stories! I don't even remember where I was going with these stories, so I'm just going to be making up something new...going in a completely different direction with all of these stories. Again sorry for the long wait. I promise that I will be trying to update very soon! Thanks for everyone who has added this story to their favorites/alerts. Also thanks for all the reviews! Reading your reviews is what helped get me motivated to write again. I love you guys! Hold tight:)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight.**

**Sorry for the long wait guys. I haven't updated in forever and I totally forgot where I was going with this story..so I just made something up haha hope it works. Also I don't exactly remember everything that happened from VD earlier in the season and stuff so my information is probably wrong but it's Fanfiction and I'm the author so lets just roll with it haha Enjoy:)  
><strong>

**BELLA POV  
><strong>

****So many vampires. Vampires that have been trapped in this tomb for 145 years. They were mummified and I could only imagine they pain they are going through. But I wasn't here to help them. I was here to find Nicholas. I started searching every where just as Damon was doing for Katherine. It didn't take long for me to realize that Stefan was right... he wasn't here. I ground my teeth in frustration. I should of known that Stefan wouldn't lie to me but I just had to see for myself. I felt like punching a wall, but I remained calm. I heard someone come in behind me and I turned around, only to see that it was Stefan.

"Get out now." Stefan said to me. He looked worried.

"What? What's wrong Stefan?"

"The seal of the tomb has only been temporarily broken, you need to get out now. I'll get Damon." I nodded and ran out of the tomb. I listened and I could hear Damon and Stefan inside.

"She's not here." I heard Damon say.

"What?"

"SHES NOT HERE!" I heard Damon shout followed by the smell of blood.

"They need to get out of there now!" I looked over to see Elena looking frantic. All of the sudden she runs in the tomb and the witch calls after her. Not a good idea for her to be in there with a bunch of mummified hungry vampires. I chase in there after her. Stefan is trying to get Damon out of the tomb but he's reluctant. So shocked and hurt. I watch as Elena walks over to Damon.

"Damon please, we need to get out of here. You'll be trapped in here if you don't get out now." I look over at Stefan and he is looking between Damon and Elena. All of the sudden Damon runs out of the tomb followed by me, Stefan, and Elena. As soon as we were out of the tomb I could see that it took a lot out of the witches. At least now Damon can stop pinning over Katherine. And now I need to make a new plan on getting the moonstone.

Bonnie and her grandmother leave and I see Stefan and Elena talking while Damon is off to the side with the saddest, most heart breaking expression on his face. Seeing that makes me want to go out and comfort him. I've been alive for a long time, I know what heart break is like. Just as I'm about to go talk to him, I see Elena walk away from Stefan and reach out towards Damon. Looks like she's going to handle that then. Instead I walk towards Stefan.

"Hey" I look up at him with a small smile. He looks at me briefly and then looks back to Damon and Elena. I know that look. I have known Stefan for a very long time and I can see that he is worried about whatever is going on between Damon and Elena. He doesn't want history to repeat and I don't blame him. Honestly if Stefan didn't love Elena, I would kill her. I know that words weren't needed right now and Stefan just needed comfort, so I slipped my hand in his. I didn't care if Elena saw or if she was bothered by it. Stefan looked down at me again and smiled then gave my hand a squeeze.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so I know that was SUPER SHORT chapter and I'm so sorry guys but like I mentioned, I'm picking this story up and starting from scratch. I have no idea what direction I want this story to go in: So if anyone would like to give suggestions or tell me what they would like to see from this story, please feel free to review and/or PM me. I love hearing your guys' feedback!:)**

**XOXO Stina222  
><strong>


End file.
